Sleeping With Ghosts
by Nati R. Black
Summary: Seu inferno era frio e, seu fantasma se chamava Bellatrix Black Lestrange. SongFic com Every me every you, do Placebo.


**Disclaimer:** A classificação da fic é NC17 e tem cenas fortes, já aviso por aqui. Se você não vê problemas nisso, prossiga a leitura. A autoria dos personagens pertence à J. K. Rowling mas, todo o enredo dessa fic e a caracterização dos personagens me pertencem. Faça um favor à sua consciência e não plagie, _please_.

Autor: Nati R. Black  
E-mail: Sleeping with ghosts  
Capa: http://i23. Seu inferno era frio e, seu fantasma se chamava Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
Shipper: Rodolphus Lestrange / Bellatrix Lestrange  
Classificação: NC17  
Gênero: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: HBP  
Status: Terminada  
Idioma: Português  
Música: Every me, every you

Artista: Placebo

_It seemed to last for hours_

_It seemed to last for days_

_This lady of the flowers_

_And her hypnotic gaze_

_Lady of the flowers – Placebo_

_Fantasmas podem ser meros produtos da fantasia, espectros macabros de nossos medos, fragilidade. Frios, frios. Os imagino como uma névoa densa, nem viva, nem morta. A verdade é que com um fantasma dividi minha cama por anos, e ainda divido. Mesmo que meu inferno seja ausente de fogo e calor, ele é habitado por fantasmas. Precisamente, um fantasma. Apenas um. O necessário para me levar a um estágio próximo da loucura, meu limite. Mas Bellatrix não éproduto da minha fantasia. Ela quase ultrapassa meu limite. Acho que posso chamar isso de amor. ..._

Onze horas. O relógio tiquetaqueava no ritmo em que o pesado pêndulo de bronze balançava. A madeira escura do belo relógio de pé era da mesma cor que os seus cabelos. O fio que sustentava o pêndulo era tão fino que tinha a espessura de uma daquelas veias azuladas de seus pulsos. Azuladas como os olhos de Bellatrix, duas contas que pendiam entre o negro, o cinza e o índigo.

Nunca soube se os olhos de sua esposa eram de fato azuis ou negros, nunca soube se ela o amava ou não, nunca soube se aquela pele era simplesmente fria ou morta. Delicada como todas as coisas fortes sabiam ser. As fracas omoplatas cobertas pela epiderme completamente pálida, leitosa. Pulsos tão finos que às vezes sentia vontade de quebrá-los.

Noites o deixavam amargo, a amargura o deixava sozinho, solidão o deixava melancólico. As paredes pareciam tremer a cada tique-taque produzido pelo relógio. Sentiu raiva de Bellatrix. Um ódio sem sabor e inexplicável, assim como a dor, assim como o amor. Bella e Narcissa haviam ido procurar Snape; ouvira as duas conversando sobre algum voto inquebrável. Nada que lhe fosse de súbita importância. Estava sozinho, e seus pulmões ardiam a cada lufada de ar que inspirava.

Os dedos cravados no cálice de cristal, preenchido por um líquido verde. Bellatrix odiava quando ele bebia Absinto, bebida de origem trouxa e extremamente concentrada. Sorveu um gole, e sentiu a bebida queimando-o por dentro. Era uma noite quente, a escuridão escorria pela janela aberta. Algumas estrelas salpicavam o negro, as constelações Cão Maior e Orion eram facilmente visíveis. Sirius e Bellatrix. Odiava noites estreladas, elas lhe faziam sentir-se fraco. O tique-taque do relógio continuava, o pêndulo balançava da direita para a esquerda incansavelmente. Sentia-se meio tonto, a bebida começara a fazer efeito. Ele nunca se importava, ao contrário de Bellatrix. Os Black se importavam. Às vezes queria ser como eles.

_Sucker love is heaven sent __  
__You pucker up, our passion's spent __  
__My hearts a tart, your body's rent __  
__My body's broken, yours is bent_

Fim de setembro era sempre igual. As folhas amareladas começavam a cair dos galhos dos plátanos que cobriam o jardim da Mansão Black. Não gostava daquele lugar. A grossa camada de folhas desbotadas sobrepunha toda a grama. Não era possível distinguir sequer as tão conhecidas formigas andando em filas, carregando pedaços de folhas que tinham o dobro de seus tamanhos. Na Mansão Black nada tinha vida, essa era a impressão que Rodolphus Lestrange tinha do lugar. Um mausoléu, lotado por cadáveres que exalavam o odor pesado dos corpos em decomposição.

Ele tinha dezessete anos e estava noivo. De uma criança. Bellatrix Black tinha nove anos e os mais magníficos cabelos negros que já havia visto. Era noite de comemoração naquele mausoléu, alguma data qualquer de suma importância para os Black.

O vento soprava doce, aquele odor de mofo adocicado que só os livros amarelados exalavam. As paredes da Mansão Black também exalavam aquele odor, e o som do violino preenchia todas as sombras daquela casa. Na sala de visitas da Mansão o ar era pesado e denso, tanto que chegou a perguntar-se qual era a densidade de seu próprio sangue. Sombras engolindo todo o brilho que as pessoas lá presentes poderiam ter.

Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius, Regulus, Cygnus, Druella, Orion e Walburga Black, todos acomodados nos confortáveis sofás negros. Naquele lugar tudo o que era imponente era preto. A pedido de Cygnus, Andromeda começou a tocar violino com sua peculiar delicadeza. A melodia iniciou de forma suave, quase como uma brisa. Sua futura cunhada de fato tocava bem. Bellatrix e Sirius não paravam de se olhar. Ao contrário dele próprio, os primos não passavam de crianças. Nada ingênuos, mas ainda assim crianças.

"Bellatrix, por que você não mostra ao seu noivo como é uma ótima bailarina?", Druella sorria de forma visivelmente falsa, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota balançou os longos cabelos negros numa expressão de desagrado.

Bellatrix Black não era influenciável.

"Você ouviu sua mãe, garota, agora suba para seu quarto. E só volte com as sapatilhas nos pés!", Cygnus tentava ser severo com a primogênita. E conseguia. Bella subiu rapidamente as escadas, sumindo na escuridão do andar superior.

Andromeda continuava a tocar seu violino. A melodia agora estridente. Narcissa estava concentrada trançando os cabelos e sendo observada por Regulus. Sirius olhava fixamente para a escada, como se esperando o retorno da prima. Bellatrix não demorou a aparecer no alto da escada, descendo os degraus com uma graciosidade que ele ainda não havia percebido. Calçava sapatilhas negras.

"Toque aquela música, Andromeda. Queremos assistir sua irmã dançando", Walburga ajeitou-se no sofá de forma que sua coluna ficasse perfeitamente ereta.

Andromeda começou a tocar uma melodia calma, porém pesada. Pesada como tudo ali parecia ser. Os Black eram frios e pesados.

Bellatrix colocou-se nas pontas dos pés. O cetim das sapatilhas prensado contra o chão, negro. A melodia ficava cada vez mais pesada, confundindo-se com a garota que rodopiava no meio da sala. Bella olhou-o e, naquele momento, percebeu o quão magnéticos aqueles olhos eram. Os cabelos negros voavam com delicadeza, por vezes cobrindo aquele rosto de porcelana, branco. A música e os movimentos de Bellatrix pareciam ser entrelaçados, unidos, interdependentes. Ela rodopiava, e rodopiava. Incansavelmente, deixando-o tonto.

Se lhe perguntassem quando havia começado a amar Bellatrix Black, responderia que fora naquele setembro distante em que a vira dançando ballet. Odiava aquela situação, mas a amava, e não havia mais nada a fazer.

_Carve your name into my arm __  
__Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed __  
__Cuz there's nothing else to do, __  
__Every me and every you._

Olhou com atenção para o cálice que pendia de sua mão direita, vazio. Entornou a garrafa de modo que o líquido verde preenchesse o interior do copo. Levou-o à boca novamente. Amargo. Sentiu suas veias dilatarem-se lentamente, enquanto o pêndulo do relógio continuava balançando de modo contínuo. Direita. Esquerda. Direita. Esquerda. O céu, já totalmente negro, começava a ser coberto por nuvens cinzas. Uma tempestade se aproximava. Como estaria Bellatrix?

Rodolphus Lestrange olhou ao seu redor e viu as sombras se movendo, avançando em sua direção. Elas iriam consumi-lo, mas ele não se importava. Já estivera no Inferno uma vez e lá não era abafado, nem escuro. Uma neblina densa preenchia tudo no Inferno, lá era tão frio que podia sentir seu sangue congelando por alguns segundos. Sombras não vagavam pelo Inferno, Dementadores o faziam. Azkaban.

Bellatrix gritava, suas cordas vocais pareciam prestes a romper-se. Mas ele não se importava, permitia que o levassem para o barco que os esperava logo adiante. Rumo a Azkaban. O Inferno. Os gritos cessaram. Olhou para trás e viu Bellatrix desacordada.

As últimas coisas que se recordava do trajeto até a prisão eram o frio muitíssimo elevado e a maresia impregnada em suas narinas. No entanto, era uma maresia diferente, pesada, quase palpável. Lembrava-se do olhar insano de Bellatrix no segundo em que chegaram a Azkaban. Todo o resto de humanidade que sua esposa ainda possuía desaparecera no momento em que atravessaram o pesado portão de metal oxidado.

"Nós estamos onde nenhuma mente humana jamais esteve. Nós estamos no Inferno. E ele não me parece assustador", foram as últimas palavras que Bellatrix Black Lestrange disse, enquanto cruzavam os portões que separavam a ilha da prisão. Logo, os dois foram dirigidos para suas respectivas celas.

Lá era tudo tão cinza, tão frio, que o fazia sentir-se de qualquer modo, menos humano. Justo ele, que sempre tivera uma imagem quente do Inferno. Engano, seu Inferno era frio. E sem Bellatrix. Desde o tempo em que ela era apenas uma criança Rodolphus gostava de estar ao lado de Bella. Perto dela se sentia mais humano. Talvez por que a esposa sabia ser tão pouco vivaz que fazia qualquer um sentir-se vivo ao seu lado.

O tempo em Azkaban passava rápido para quem estava fora. Para os prisioneiros, como ele, tudo parecia um filme em câmera lenta, que se arrastava para a eternidade. Não via Bellatrix desde que chegara lá, estavam em celas separadas. E não foram poucas as vezes que se perguntara se a esposa ainda estava viva. Mas Bella sobreviveu, os Dementadores pareciam não afetá-la. Com o tempo, percebeu. Eles não tinham o que sugar de sua esposa. Felicidade? Ela era tão vazia deste sentimento...

_Sucker love, a box I choose __  
__No other box I choose to use __  
__Another love I would abuse, __  
__No circumstances could excuse_

De fato, a família Lestrange possuía uma bela propriedade na Escócia. Nas montanhas mais inabitadas erguia-se a imponente construção medieval, que continuava quase intacta, como se lá o tempo tivesse parado no século VI. E era assim que Rodolphus Lestrange se sentia naquele lugar, quase um senhor medieval, um daqueles corajosos cavaleiros das famosas histórias de Rei Arthur.

Bellatrix não se identificava com nada daquilo, ele sabia. A garota estava muito à frente de seu tempo. Na verdade, ela sempre se mostrara um passo à frente de todos os que um dia tentaram alcançá-la. Sirius era o único que compreendia todas as faces de Bellatrix. E Rodolphus só foi descobrir aquilo no Natal que os Lestrange e Black comemoraram juntos na Escócia.

Todos se encontravam na sala. Todos exceto Bella e Sirius. Narcissa e Andromeda corriam pelo cômodo, os cabelos loiros das irmãs esvoaçando, os rostos corados. Regulus Black e Rabastan Lestrange conversavam com uma seriedade quase inverossímil, tratando-se de crianças. O restante permanecia sentado nos sofás de veludo vermelho, com seus cálices de cristal cheios de firewhisky. Escurecia e nuvens cinzas tomavam conta do céu. Iria chover. Os primos ainda não haviam voltado.

"Rodolphus, por favor, vá procurar o inconseqüente do meu filho e Bellatrix. Seja lá onde eles estiverem", Walburga Black bateu com o punho fechado sobre o tampo da mesa em fronte dela. A bebida já fazia seu efeito.

Sem pensar duas vezes, vestiu o pesado casaco e saiu à procura dos dois. Anoitecia. O vento gelado cortava sua face. Tudo parecia tão branco. Seus pés afundavam na espessa camada de neve. O céu, que aos poucos se tingia de azul escuro, era quase totalmente coberto por nuvens cinzas e claras. Sentiu-se sujo no meio daquilo, como se corrompesse toda aquela brancura.

Corria, por vezes passava rápido por alguns pinheiros. As poucas árvores que restavam lá, naquele clima rigoroso. Seus dedos estavam duros e seus lábios amortecidos. Não entendeu o porquê, mas sentiu uma pontada de angústia no peito. Onde estariam Sirius e Bellatrix?

Como que respondendo à sua pergunta mental, seus olhos castanhos avistaram ao longe duas crianças. Uma menina e um menino. Ambos com os cabelos negros, reluzentes. Soube no momento que se tratava dos primos. Eles não perceberiam sua presença por um bom tempo, o suficiente para que visse o que não deveria ver, o que crianças não deveriam fazer, muito menos primos.

Sirius Black prensara a prima contra o tronco de um pinheiro e tomara seus lábios de forma quase selvagem. Não como Rodolphus supunha que uma criança de quatorze anos poderia fazer. Bella correspondia, os dedos magros segurando com firmeza na nuca do primo, por vezes puxando delicadamente alguns fios de cabelo. Os lábios do garoto percorrendo o rosto pálido dela até chegar ao pescoço, enquanto ela soltava um suspiro. Eram apenas duas crianças. Cúmplices. Cada um entendia todas as faces do outro apenas naquela brincadeira, com as costas de Bellatrix prensadas contra a superfície áspera e irregular do tronco.

Não evitou pensar que aquilo era apenas curiosidade infantil. Algo inocente do ponto de vista deles. Que não havia desejo, muito menos volúpia. Mas a verdade era que Sirius e Bellatrix Black não eram movidos pela inofensiva curiosidade infantil, mas pelo desejo. Desejo pulsante, que consumia, que queimava, que doía. Estaria errado se pensasse que aquilo não doía para Bellatrix, justo ela, que era vítima de um desejo tão passional.

Um raio cortou o céu, seguido por um trovão.

Os primos se separaram, e só então notaram a presença de Rodolphus, a alguns metros, observando-os. A face de Sirius tingiu-se de um tom róseo, enquanto Bellatrix permaneceu com aquela expressão desafiadora, os olhos transbordando um sentimento que Rodolphus Lestrange não poderia descobrir. Não tão cedo. A pequena Bella, com seus apenas doze anos, também era uma ótima atriz. Sabia camuflar como ninguém seus sentimentos com aquela máscara de indiferença e crueldade. Quase insana.

"Vamos voltar, Walburga pediu que eu viesse procurá-los".

Ele e Bellatrix seguiram juntos, lado a lado, todo o caminho de volta. Sirius permanecia atrás, pensativo. Logo, as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Primeiro, fracas. Depois a força foi se intensificando, e a chuva tornou a visão dos três embaçada, como se estivessem vendo o fundo de uma piscina cheia através da superfície. Apenas imagens borradas e turbulentas. As roupas grudavam em seu corpo, e a franja na testa. O estado de Sirius e de Bellatrix não era muito diferente. Mas o fato de os cabelos negros de Bella estarem grudados em seu rosto pálido, a deixava com a aparência frágil, abatida.

Nenhuma palavra foi proferida até que chegassem a casa. Eram oito horas da noite do dia vinte e quatro de dezembro de mil novecentos e setenta e quatro.

_In the shape of things to come __  
__Too much poison come undone __  
__Cuz there's nothing else to do, __  
__Every me and every you_

O relógio continuava em seu tique-taque constante. Já havia entornado o quarto ou quinto cálice de Absinto, não se lembrava com clareza. Tudo parecia tão... Turvo. As badaladas do relógio penetravam nas paredes, fazendo com que tudo tremesse e vibrasse. De forma quase que febril. Aos poucos as paredes, os quadros, os sofás, as mesas, a coleção de cristais, as pratarias, todos, começaram a girar ao seu redor. Como se dançassem uma ciranda. Rodando. Rodando. Rodando. O relógio badalava. Tudo tremia, até mesmo seu coração. Bellatrix ainda não retornara. 

Rodolphus Lestrange fixou o olhar em um porta-retrato, sobre a mesa defronte a ele. Bellatrix, ele, Andromeda, Sirius, Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy. Lucius e Narcissa no centro, duas figuras escandalosamente loiras. Aqueles cabelos reluziam, quase tirando o brilho dos companheiros da foto. Quase. Os cabelos negros de Bellatrix também reluziam. Seus olhos faiscavam de malícia. E, naquela foto, estava todo o frescor de seus dezessete anos. Ele ainda lembrava-se daquele dia, era o noivado de Lucius e Narcissa. Todas as famílias sangues-puros da Inglaterra estavam no salão de festas dos Malfoy.

As barras brilhantes dos vestidos roçando o piso de mármore, os dedos cravados nos cálices cheios de champagne. Cissy agia como uma marionete. Sorria, porque as pessoas achavam conveniente que a noiva aparentasse felicidade. Ela nunca teria aquela sinceridade gritante de Bellatrix, cujos olhos sempre transbordavam de verdades. Bellatrix não estava no salão, junto aos outros convidados. No entanto, também não estava se enroscando com Sirius nos cantos da Mansão. Não, Sirius Black permanecia estático, sentado em uma cadeira próxima à mesa de bebidas. Um cálice vazio pendia em sua mão esquerda.

"Rodolphus, você viu minha irmã? Mamãe não a encontra em lugar algum!". Uma mão pequena tocou seu ombro, e, ao olhar para trás, Rodolphus fitou os olhos espantosamente azuis de Andromeda Black.

"Não, Andromeda. Agora mesmo eu estava me perguntando onde Bellatrix poderia estar. Imaginei que estivesse em algum dos quartos se arrumando ou até dormindo; Bella não gosta de festas". De repente, Rodolphus Lestrange lembrou-se de um natal há cinco anos atrás, na casa de sua família. Estranho não seria se Sirius também houvesse sumido.

"É, eu sei. De nós três, Bella sempre foi a mais fechada. Ela parece um fantasma, algo com vida. Mas, com menos vida do que qualquer outro ser vivo. Não sei...". Rodolphus sorriu. Andromeda nunca saberia dizer se aquele fora um sorriso irônico ou sincero. No instante seguinte ele saiu do salão, a capa negra ondulando-se às suas costas.

Passou por alguns corredores, portas, paredes, quadros, sem prestar muita atenção neles. Quando viu, já estava do lado de fora da Mansão, em frente ao grandioso mar. Uma escada de pedras rústicas ligava a casa até a praia e, sentada na areia, estava uma garota, olhando fixamente para o mar. Cabelos pretos, voando. Ele reconheceria aqueles cabelos há quilômetros de distância. Bellatrix. Rodolphus desceu as escadas e aproximou-se dela em passos lentos. Sentou-se ao seu lado. 

"Você não gosta de festas". Aquilo era uma afirmação, e Bellatrix compreendeu.

"Eu não gosto de aparências, Rodolphus. Esse noivado não passa de uma fachada. 'O senhor Malfoy e a senhorita Black noivaram e darão continuidade à linhagem puríssima de suas famílias'. Não sou obrigada a participar disso".

"Pensei que você fosse a favor da purificação da raça bruxa, Bellatrix".

"Esse não é o motivo do noivado de Narcissa. Será a conseqüência. Ela é um fantoche manipulado pelos meus pais. Para eles é muito correto que ela se case com alguém da alta sociedade bruxa".

"E você considera isso hipocrisia".

"Não. Eu considero isso fraqueza".

"Por que você é minha noiva, então? Por que me ama?". Rodolphus viu os olhos de Bellatrix escurecerem, chegando próximos ao preto total.

"Não."

"Você quer continuar a linhagem pura da sua família?".

"Não seja patético, Rodolphus".

"Então quer me dar ainda mais poder e reconhecimento?".

"Existem coisas que você só pode alcançar sozinho. Essa é uma delas. No entanto, o que eu não tenho, você tem. Juntos, nós somos grandes".

Logo à frente deles, as ondas batiam na costa, trazendo uma espuma branca. O cheiro de maresia era forte, concentrado, diferente do que Rodolphus lembrava de ter sentido na última vez que fora a uma praia. Pegou um punhado de areia com uma das mãos e viu os grãos deslizarem por entre seus dedos; era impossível pará-los. Em seguida, suas mãos estavam novamente vazias. Não se conteve, olhou para Bellatrix. O vento batia contra a face dela, suas bochechas levemente rosadas, os fios negros de cabelo voavam e os olhos estavam mais azuis que nunca. Tão azuis que até mesmo o tom do céu parecia blasfemá-los.

_Sucker love is known to swing __  
__Prone to cling and waste these things __  
__Pucker up for heavens sake __  
__There's never been so much at stake_

Estava sentado em um banco rústico de madeira, no jardim de inverno dos Black, onde Walburga cultivava com imenso esmero suas preciosas flores. Rosas brancas o cercavam, por toda parte. Pétalas tão, mas tão brancas, que faziam seus olhos arderem se ficasse muito tempo observando-as. Era um branco frio, puro, quase inocente. As pétalas pareciam ser macias como o algodão, quase seres celestiais. Quase. Possuíam espinhos absurdamente grandes e afiados. Afinal, tudo o que é puro, possui uma defesa. Defesa esta que corrompe boa parte de sua pureza.

Não havia vento, nem frio, nem calor. Estava agradável. Talvez por isso, quando um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Rodolphus Lestrange, ele soube que fora apenas causado pela então presença de Bellatrix Black no recinto. Respirou fundo e o aroma de canela invadiu suas narinas, misturado ao perfume das rosas brancas.

"Não sabia que você gostava de flores, Rodolphus".

Bellatrix, com seus quinze anos, ainda tinha a aparência de uma criança. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança e a garota usava um vestido branco. Anormalmente branco. O tal vestido era tão amplo que a fazia parecer ainda mais magra. Se Rodolphus visse aquela peça sem estar no corpo de Bellatrix, acharia que era algo extremamente masculino, e rústico, e branco. Em sua noiva, parecia excessivamente feminino. O tom se aproximava ao da sua pele e os cabelos faziam um incrível contraste com o tecido.

"Não, Bella, eu não gosto de flores", e sorriu ao ver a expressão de desagrado da garota ao ouvir o apelido que tanto odiava.

"Me chame de Bellatrix, sim? Bella é o tipo de apelido doce que Andromeda me daria".

Rodolphus sorriu mais ainda. Bellatrix dirigiu-se a um vaso, repleto de rosas e sentou-se no chão, observando as flores. Passaram um certo tempo daquela maneira, sem trocar mais palavras. Um apenas ouvia a respiração ruidosa do outro. Qualquer pessoa que entrasse no jardim de inverno poderia sentir a tensão que se instalava no lugar. Bella e Rodolphus não trocavam palavras, nem sequer olhares. Mas, naquele momento, eles se desejavam. E só sentiriam novamente aquilo dali a algum tempo.

Uma exclamação de dor acabou com o silêncio. Era Bellatrix.

Rodolphus virou-se, a garota agora estava em seu campo de visão e parecia ter se machucado com o espinho de uma rosa. Levantou-se e foi em sua direção. Logo viu a que poderia ser a maior rosa, com suas pétalas manchadas de vermelho. Sangue. No dedo indicador de Bellatrix, um corte. Não parecia algo grave, mas o espinho perfurara a pele branca o suficiente para que um grande fluxo de sangue escorresse pela mão da garota. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, doía. Mas ela não se atrevia a chorar.

"Deixe que eu cuido disso, Bellatrix".

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Rodolphus pegou sua mão e pôs o dedo ferido em sua própria boca, de modo a estancar o sangue. O sabor doce, ligeiramente metálico, impregnou-se em sua garganta. O sangue de Bellatrix era doce. E quente. Ao menos aquilo parecia ter vida.

"Não preciso de seus cuidados, Lestrange".

Bellatrix simplesmente soltou-se do noivo e dirigiu-se à saída do jardim. Foi em vão: ele a seguiu e segurou seus braços com firmeza, prendendo-a. Os olhos de Rodolphus mostravam uma mistura de desejo e obsessão; os de Bellatrix, temor. E, então, ele percebeu o quão frágil ela era. Como uma criança.

Quando os lábios finalmente se tocaram, Rodolphus sentiu Bellatrix quase se desfazer sob seu toque. Rapidamente as mãos magras da garota agarraram seu pescoço e ele segurou com firmeza na cintura dela. Eram apenas os dois, com somente as rosas de testemunhas.

O gosto de sangue ainda não saíra de sua boca. Ele ainda sentia o perfume das flores, misturado com o aroma de canela que vinha do corpo da garota. O toque ainda não cessara. Rodolphus podia sentir o coração de Bellatrix batendo descompassado contra seu peito. Afinal, ela era humana.Quando se separaram, as maçãs do rosto de Bellatrix estavam tingidas por um certo rubor.

"Parou de sangrar". Rodolphus demorou a captar o quê sua noiva dissera.

Ele simplesmente sorriu e apanhou uma rosa, entregando-a à Bellatrix. A garota segurou na haste da flor com cuidado, para não se ferir novamente com os espinhos. Tocou levemente as pétalas brancas. Foi a primeira vez que Rodolphus viu nos lábios de Bellatrix um sorriso sincero.

Beijaram-se novamente, e, daquela vez, o beijo foi doce, suave. Afinal, Bella não era tão fria e insensível quanto ele imaginara.

_I serve my head up on a plate __  
__It's only comfort, calling late __  
__Cuz there's nothing else to do, __  
__Every me and every you_

Às vezes Rodolphus sentia como se pudesse passar o resto de sua vida na Mansão Black, vagando sem rumo pelos corredores parcamente iluminados. Era agradavelmente melancólico. Mas eram raros os momentos em que podia ficar andando pela Mansão. E aquele era um desses raros momentos. Subia as escadas sem pressa, guiado por uma melodia de piano que vinha do segundo andar. Mais precisamente, do quarto de Bellatrix. Bella tinha um piano em seu quarto, um belo piano de cauda que ganhara em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos.

As paredes do corredor que levavam ao quarto de Bella eram todas cobertas por um papel de parede cor de carne. Havia duas mesinhas de madeira naquele corredor, uma em seu início e uma em seu final. Sobre cada mesa, um grande castiçal dourado, provavelmente de ouro. Não lhe impressionava o fato de em nenhum dos castiçais haver velas, os objetos eram tão brilhantes e oponentes que não necessitavam de chamas para refulgir. O som do piano ecoava pelas paredes, deixando-o levemente tonto. Logo a sua frente, uma porta de madeira, quase simples. Tão simples que não poderia ser associada ao quarto de Bellatrix. Mas, ironicamente, era.

Não teve educação, não pensou em bater na porta. Apenas abriu-a com certa brutalidade e entrou no cômodo. Em um instante, Rodolphus pensou que estivesse cego. Tudo parecia tão claro e tão branco... As únicas coisas que não eram brancas naquele cômodo eram o piano e os cabelos de Bellatrix. Ela continuava tocando, indiferente. Bella não se importava e ele sabia.

A ampla janela estava totalmente aberta. As cortinas claras esvoaçavam violentamente e, lá fora, uma leve garoa caía. O aroma adocicado de terra molhada infestava o quarto. Bellatrix usava uma camisola de um tom indefinido, que se confundia com a tonalidade de sua própria pele. Quem a visse de longe poderia pensar que estava nua.

"Você toca bem, Bella".

"Se não tocasse, não teria ganhado esse piano há um ano atrás."

E o silêncio. Rodolphus sentou-se na enorme cama, coberta por lençóis brancos, enquanto Bellatrix continuava tocando. Agora uma melodia mais agressiva. Ele tinha a impressão de que a música era um espelho do humor de sua noiva. Não estava errado.

De súbito, Bella parou de tocar e, fechou a tampa do teclado com força. Em seguida, virou-se em sua direção e sorriu. Não era um sorriso normal, um sorriso sincero. Era maligno, sarcástico, venenoso. Seus olhos passaram do azul quase límpido para o cinza. Os olhos de Bellatrix Black mostravam sua inconstância, que ela tanto se esforçava para camuflar.

"Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui, Rodolphus?"

"Te ver"

E mais silêncio. Não era como se as palavras faltassem, elas apenas eram desnecessárias. Palavras eram sinônimo de fraqueza e eles não precisavam delas, não naquele momento. O céu chuvoso estava no exato tom cinzento dos olhos de Bellatrix.

"Por que você é minha noiva, Bellatrix?"

"Você é sangue-puro."

"Eu sei."

"Então... Este é o motivo."

"Certo, vou perguntar de novo, dessa vez, diga a verdade."

"Não há verdade a ser dita."

"Você me ama?"

"Não."

Rodolphus levantou-se. Estava frente a frente com sua noiva. Ela era muito menor que ele, não chegava a alcançar os seus ombros. Mas não parecia uma criança. De fato, nunca fora. Era obstinada demais, traiçoeira demais, camuflava-se demais. Crianças não fazem isso, pensou. Bella sorriu e, então, Rodolphus Lestrange pôde ver cada detalhe do rosto da garota. As sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, os cílios longos e negros, a pele quase despigmentada, os lábios finos, rosados, curvados em uma expressão quase amigável.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Bellatrix. Pelefria e branca. Pareceu-lhe, por um momento, que estava tocando um fantasma. Bella olhou-o com fúria e pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rodolphus. Ele não pôde fazer nada senão tomá-la pela cintura e beijá-la com urgência.

Tudo foi muito intenso para evitar que o óbvio acontecesse. A face de Bellatrix estava ruborizada e, ele agora deslizava as alças da camisola pelos ombros dela. Logo a peça de seda jazia no chão, sob os pés da garota. Bella tinha as costas apoiadas no piano e, Rodolphus beijava cada centímetro de pele pálida dela. A garota deu um suspiro e pressionou as mãos com força contra as teclas. Um som agudo preencheu o ambiente.

Rodolphus Lestrange então, perdeu seu controle e deixou-se ser consumido por Bellatrix. Ele queimava por dentro. Queria chegar ao êxtase, entorpecer-se, ultrapassar seu limite. No clímax, sabia que se anestesiaria. Anestesiar-se-ia de Bellatrix. De repente, sentiu o desejo de não sentir mais nada. Apenas ser. Suas roupas foram jogadas para um canto. Bellatrix, naquele momento, estava sentada sobre a superfície lustrosa do piano.

"Tu es mienne, Belle."

"Je sais."

As cortinas brancas balançavam com o vento, a chuva fraca ainda caía. Rodolphus penetrou-a sem muita delicadeza por não querer isso. Não esperava que aquilo fosse algo além deintenso, avassalador. As unhas de Bella deixavam marcas finíssimas em sua pele. Ela também tentava consumir-se ao máximo naquele ato. Cada exclamação de prazer, cada gota de suor, o brilho insano que ela tinha nos olhos momentos antes de chegar ao êxtase. Os cabelos negros espalhados pela superfície do piano. E ele percebeu que não possuía Bellatrix, ela o possuía e o reduzia a pó, cinzas. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Rodolphus e, por segundos, ele pôde ter a sensação de não sentir nada, de anestesiar-se. Era angustiante. Chamou "Bella" umas quatro vezes antes de desabar sobre ela.

Gotas grossas de chuva entravam no quarto pela janela aberta.

_Every me and every you,  
Every me... He  
Every me and every you,  
Every me... He_

Dezesseis de agosto de 1981. Rodolphus nunca esqueceria essa data. E, de tudo o que ocorrera naquele dia. Nunca esqueceria da sensação de ver Bellatrix Black, com seus 19 anos, vestida de noiva. A saia longa e justa ao seu corpo se arrastava pelo chão, tão branca que parecia ser feita da mesma matéria que compunha as nuvens. Bella usava um espartilho branco que fazia sua cintura parecer ainda mais fina. Os cabelos negros, soltos e lisos como sempre, enfeitados por uma grinalda branca com algumas pérolas incrustadas. Bellatrix era a noiva mais sublime que Rodolphus Lestrange já havia visto.

Pensou que tudo mudaria quando beijasse a agora esposa, após dizer o "Sim". Na verdade, a mudança não existiu. Eles continuavam os mesmos. Bellatrix continuava sendo seu enigma, mesmo quando começaram a dividir a mesma cama.

O salão estava lotado, toda a aristocracia da sociedade bruxa lá presente. Todos ostentando suas vestes brilhantes, jóias reluzentes, taças de champagne e firewhisky. Rodolphus estava em frente à mesa de bebidas, quase deslocado do resto da festa. Bellatrix não estava lá.

A Mansão Lestrange só podia ser descrita como esplêndida. Lustres enormes, abarrotados de cristais do tamanho de lágrimas, pendiam do teto. Tudo o que tivesse a pretensão de brilhar, lá era dourado. Era fim de verão, noite sem estrelas. Apenas uma brisa quente, com tudo parecendo tão abafado. Rodolphus sentiu por segundos o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões.

"Parabéns pelo casamento, Lestrange", era Regulus Black, primo de Bellatrix, que, assim como a noiva, contava com seus dezenove anos.

"Obrigado, Black."

"Então, creio que já saiba que eu ganhei a Marca Negra há alguns dias..."

"Certamente. A próxima a receber a Marca será Bella."

"Por falar em Bella, você a viu? Eu gostaria de parabenizá-la também pelo casamento..."

"Não... Agora, me dê licença que eu preciso falar com Malfoy."

Saiu rapidamente do salão, da forma mais discreta possível. Não iria falar com Malfoy, estava atrás de Bella. Subiu as escadas, cruzou alguns corredores, sem saber ao certo onde estava indo. Algo o guiava para a biblioteca. A porta estava entreaberta e a luz acesa. Rodolphus abriu a porta com o máximo cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. E o que viu o fez sentir novamente o ar faltar.

A saia branquíssima de Bella estava caída no chão. Em pé, em frente à lareira, estavam Bellatrix e Sirius Black. Ela de costas para ele. Ele desatando as fitas que prendiam o espartilho dela. Os dedos ágeis de Sirius desfaziam rapidamente cada um dos pequenos laços, até que a peça fosse parar, assim como a saia, no chão. Ele afastou com delicadeza os cabelos negros das costas da prima e depositou um beijo em sua nuca. Ela suspirou e virou-se de frente para ele. Sirius estava embriagado pelo aroma de rosas que emanava do corpo de Bellatrix. Rodolphus, atrás de uma estante de livros, assistia a tudo.

A biblioteca parecia, para Rodolphus Lestrange, quente. Muito mais abafada do que o resto da Mansão. Ironicamente, a lareira estava apagada. Na verdade, os primos queimavam por dentro. Reduziam-se quase a cinzas a cada toque. Ele testemunhava tudo, mas perdeu o controle quando os primos deitaram-se sobre o tapete. Sirius sobre Bellatrix, beijando cada centímetro de pele desnuda da prima.

Não queria ver até onde aquilo iria, não em sua festa de casamento, não dentro de sua casa. Saiu da biblioteca, sem mais se importar em não ser visto pelos primos. Bateu a porta com rispidez e voltou para a festa.

Não tardou para que Bellatrix voltasse para a festa, dizendo que havia sofrido uma queda de pressão graças ao clima abafado. Sirius não voltou. A festa se estendeu até quase o amanhecer.

_Like the naked leads the blind  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind_

Era véspera de Natal, a paisagem estava completamente branca. Onde não havia neve, havia uma densa neblina. Já **se** fazia mais de um ano de seu casamento e Rodolphus estava na biblioteca, tentando ler um livro qualquer. A verdade é que a Guerra estourara e ele e Bellatrix não passavam muito tempo juntos. Mesmo morando sob o mesmo teto. E quando podia ter algum tempo de descanso, ele ia para a biblioteca. E pensava. Não era como se sentisse remorso em ser um Comensal da Morte, apenas pensava, de modo a conservar o pouco da sanidade que ainda tinha.

Bellatrix o consumia. Voldemort o consumia. A Marca Negra queimava com uma constância espantosa. Pensar o conservava incólume, ao menos psicologicamente. Cada vez mais lembranças turvas de seu passado invadiam a sua mente. Mesmo sendo Bellatrix i_Lestrange_/i, a esposa não deixara de lhe parecer um enigma, um mistério impossível de desvendar. Aqueles olhos cinzentos, por vezes quase azuis, sempre transbordavam fúria, obstinação, insanidade.

Aquele momento era raro. Ela também estava em casa. Podia ouvir o som do piano, tal qual naquela noite há três anos na Mansão Black. Melodia agressiva. Ninguém conseguia produzir nada parecido. Bella de fato tocava muito bem e sabia **disso**. Ela era quase onisciente. Sentia as paredes quase vibrarem com as notas produzidas no andar debaixo. Quando poderia se considerar engolfado na melodia, ela parou.

Ouvia vozes. Vozes alteradas que evoluíram para gritos. Saiu da biblioteca e do alto da escada descobriu o que acontecia. Sirius estava lá. Ele e Bellatrix discutiam. E, mais do que nunca, pareciam iguais. Reflexos um do outro. A raiva que sentiam os igualava.

"Eles estão matando pessoas, Bellatrix! Como você apóia isso? Pior, como i_participa_/idisso?"

"São apenas trouxas, Black."

"Não me chame de Black. Eu não sou um Black."

"Você não pode negar, você tem o sangue, mesmo que não queira."

"Vocês são todos desprezíveis, isso sim."

"Vocês são tolos, Black. Como você não vê qual dos lados é o mais forte? Ah, claro, é o instinto de heróizinho grifinório. Não é, Black?"

Os olhos de Sirius faiscavam de ódio. Rodolphus desceu as escadas e se juntou ao casal, na sala.

"A que lhe devo a visita, Black?"

"Vim mostrar para Bellatrix o quão burra ela foi tatuando i_isso_/i no braço."

"Não se meta em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito, Black. Você não vê o quão estúpido é vindo aqui atormentar a minha esposa?"

"Ah, claro, Lestrange. Eu atrapalhei o momento em que vocês poderiam estar procriando e, quem sabe, gerando um novo monstrinho puro-sangue."

"Pare, Sirius." , de repente, Bellatrix ficou tensa.

"Ora, o seu marido não sabe, priminha?" Ela não respondeu nada "Seu amável marido puro-sangue não sabe que você é i_estéril_/i?"

Um tapa. A marca perfeita de uma mão na face de Sirius Black.

"Jamais te perdoarei por isso, Bellatrix."

Ela apenas riu. Aquela risada insana, sarcástica. Ele deu-lhes as costas e saiu, deixando a porta aberta. Lá fora estava tudo tão branco...

_All alone in space and time  
There's nothing here but what here's mine  
Something borrowed, something blue  
Every me and every you_

O pêndulo continuava balançando-se de um lado para outro. Incansavelmente. Ora, afinal o tempo não parava, não para ele. Rodolphus sentiu um nó na garganta. Lá fora, as estrelas brilhavam de forma tão intensa que era quase doentio. Quase o cegava. Sirius e Bellatrix brilhavam quase na mesma intensidade. O cálice estava vazio sobre uma mesa. Na garrafa ainda restava um pouco de bebida. Talvez o suficiente para encher outro cálice.

Bella ainda não retornara. O tique-taque do relógio o deixava cada vez mais tonto. Tudo girava. Por segundos, fechou os olhos e pôde ver a imagem da esposa. Olhos cinzentos, sorriso sarcástico. Em sua imagem mental, ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

Pôs no cálice tudo o que restava da bebida. O líquido esverdeado preenchia completamente a peça de cristal. Sorveu tudo em um gole e sentiu o corpo dormente, os olhos pesados. Bella dançava ballet com suas sapatilhas negras. Rodopiava, incansavelmente. Bella estava em Azkaban, gritava, declarando sua lealdade para com Voldemort. Bella era beijada por Sirius, tinha apenas doze anos. Bella estava sentada na areia, de frente para a praia, com os cabelos balançando ao vento. A maresia o sufocava. Bella se feria com o espinho de uma rosa branca. Bella tocava piano. Bella estava nua sobre a superfície do piano. Sirius desfazia os laços do espartilho de Bella. Bella esbofeteava Sirius. i_Je sais_/i. Bella sabia.

As imagens giravam e se confundiam na cabeça de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele se sentia leve, quase como uma folha de papel voando ao vento. Desejou ser levado pelo vento. Já ultrapassara o estado de uma simples embriaguez. Várias imagens dançavam em sua cabeça. Várias Bellas, de várias idades.

Pronunciou "Bella" com desespero, antes de fechar os olhos. Para sempre.

_... Fantasmas são o espelho de nossas fraquezas, de nossas falhas. Todos temos nosso fantasmas particulares, nossas fraquezas. A minha se chamava Bellatrix. Era tudo tão insano, tão cruel... Tão ela. Seu sabor era amargo e inebriante, como um veneno. Cada Rodolphus que pudesse existir dentro de mim tinha apenas um fantasma. O mesmo fantasma. Bellatrix Black Lestrange._

_Every me and every you._

**FIM**

**N/A:** "Tu es mienne" "Você é minha"  
"Je sais" "Eu sei"  
Quem já tomou absinto, sabe o que uma garrafa inteira disso pode fazer... Muito obrigada à todas as pessoas que me apoiaram quando eu tava escrendo essa fic (Cami, Lary, Dolfo, Guta, Ferfa, Nika, Doom, Gy, Dressa, etc), obrigada Nika que fez a capa linda hugs, obrigada Ferfa que betou hugs também, obrigada Doom que esperou pela fic (espero que tenha valhido à pena), obrigada Roddie que me inspirou pra essa fic agarra e leva pra casa e, obrigada Placebo por todas as músicas que me inspiraram a escrever sai cantando. Fico bem feliz com reviews e opiniões sobre a fic. Beeeijos! XD


End file.
